segmentumobscurusfandomcom-20200214-history
Marneus Augustus Calgar
"We are the Ultramarines, the Sons of Guilliman. Whilst we draw breath, we stand. Whilst we stand, we fight. Whilst we fight, we prevail. Nothing shall stay our wrath." ::— Marneus Calgar, Chapter Master of the Ultramarines Chapter ' Marneus Augustus Calgar' is the current Chapter Master of the UltramarinesSpace Marines Chapter, Lord Defender of Greater Ultramar and the Lord of Macragge, capital world of the Realm of Ultramar in the Eastern Fringes of the galaxy. He was the first known Space Marine to undergo the arcane process to be transformed into an even more potent Primaris Space Marine. To know the deeds behind the legend of Marneus Calgar, one would have to journey into the depths of Macragge's fortress-monastery, the Fortress of Hera. At its heart lies a vault where records are kept of the labours performed by the greatest heroes of the Ultramarines. Thus far there are twenty-eight volumes dedicated to Marneus Calgar alone in this sanctum, a tally twice that of any other Ultramarine save Roboute Guilliman himself. Since rising to the rank of Chapter Master, Marneus Calgar has employed his flair for tactics in campaigns without number. Calgar does not throw his men uselessly at the foe, for he understands that while victories may begin with the general, it is the troops that carry the day. Calgar's men follow him not merely out of duty, but out of the unshakeable loyalty that his presence inspires. Though famous as a general, the Lord Macragge is no stranger to personal valour. It was Calgar who led the breaching assault on the Hive Ship designated Behemoth Primus -- one of the first actions of its kind against the Tyranids. They also show it was Calgar who held the gate alone against the Greenskin horde for a solar night and a day at the Siege of Zalathras. He leads from the front, the better to inspire his warriors -- when the endgame of his strategy is imminent, he leads his noble Ultramarines into the heart of the enemy's lines, crushing all resistance with pitiless efficiency. Even with Roboute Guilliman's recent resurrection, the people of Ultramar know they owe much to Calgar, and regard him as the epitome of Mankind's will to endure and triumph. In Marneus Calgar they have a leader who will fight until the stars turn cold, not only for the Lord Commander of the Imperium and the immortal Emperor, but for Mankind itself. History As one might expect from an embodiment of the Ultramarines' nobility, Calgar is immune to fear and is resolutely courageous under fire; where lesser men would dive for cover when being fired upon, Marneus Calgar takes quick stock of the situation, decides the best course of action, and only if he so decides to leap into cover, then he will do so During the Battle of Macragge against the Tyranids, Calgar stood his ground on Cold Steel Ridge against horde of xenos attackers. But the Tyranids were too many, and his body was rent and torn. Calgar faced down the Swarmlord, but due to his injuries was no match for the beast. Before he could be finished off, he was rescued by his fellow Ultramarines. Within a vault inside the Fortress of Hera are records devoted to the achievements and deeds of notable Ultramarines; twenty-eight volumes are devoted to Marneus Calgar, twice the number devoted to that of any other living Ultramarine, and unsurpassed by any other in the Chapter's history except Roboute Guilliman himself. These achievements include: *Leading the breaching assault on the Tyranid Hive Ship designated Behemoth Primus during the Battle of Macragge. *Single-handedly holding the gate against an Ork Horde for a night and a day at the Siege of Zalathras. *Defeating an Eldar Avatar in single-handed combat, thus leading to the rout of Eldar forces at the Battle for Orar's Sepulchre. *Recapturing the star fort Indomitable from the daemonic hordes of M'kar the Reborn. *Claiming data-records from the world of Thrax as it was being overrun by Daemons. *Slaying the Swarmlord during the Battle of Ichar IV. *Surviving a Night Lords ambush and rallying the populous of the Feudal World of Barathred to defeat hundreds of the traitorous Chaos Space Marines. *Leading the reclamation of Damnos from the Necrons. During the Ultramar Campaign, Calgar initially refused Belisarius Cawl's request to try and resurrect Roboute Guilliman, particularly due to the presence of Eldaramong his expedition. However the Chaos assault and the words of Tigurius caused him to relent, and he fought alongside Saint Celestine and Voldus in holding back the Black Legion long enough for his Primarch to be reborn. The resurrected Roboute Guilliman charged Calgar to secure the rest of Ultramar from the Forces of Chaos as he embarked on the Terran Crusade. Though he remained the Chapter Master of the Ultramarines throughout the period of the Indomitus Crusade as Guilliman was occupied governing the Imperium as its new Lord Commander, his title was changed from Master of Ultramar to Lord Defender of Greater Ultramar. Only Guilliman was recognised as the true ruler of Ultramar. During the Plague Wars, Calgar personally put down the multiple anti-Imperial uprisings and mutinies by the Ultramar Auxilia in the Illyrian region of Macragge. He later slowed an Ork offensive towards the Forge World of Metalica through the use of rapid strike tactics. At some point during this period, Marneus Calgar became the first traditional Space Marine to undergo the surgical process required to be transformed into a Primaris Space Marine. Despite the fact that Belisarius Cawl himself would perform the procedure, Calgar was warned there was a 61.6% chance of failure and death, as the process had not yet been perfected. Calgar was cut open from crown to heel and then the three additional Primaris gene-seed organs, the Magnificat, the Belisarian Furnace and the Sinew Coils, were implanted within his body. To jump-start the transformation process, his metabolism had to be shut down and restarted. Though he was clinically dead for over twenty solar minutes, the Belisarian Furnace eventually activated and restored Calgar to life. Though it was far from easy and extremely risky, Calgar proved to the other traditional Space Marines that a new path was possible for the Adeptus Astartes. After his transformation, Calgar began to wear the Armour of Heraclus, a specially-crafted suit of Mark X Gravis Power Armour now sized to fit his larger, Primaris frame. During the multi-sided conflict that became known as the War of Beasts, Marneus Calgar led the Imperial defenders of the Sentinel World of Vigilus, a highly strategic location in the Dark Imperium. The Emperor's servants faced assaults from Orks, Genestealer Cults, CraftworldAeldari and Drukhari raiders. But the greatest threat came in the form of the Black Legion force of Heretic Astartes led by the Chaos Lord Haarken Worldclaimer. Category:Who's Who Category:Space Marines of Segmentum Obscurus